


It Was The Muffins!

by catsareterminal



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cheesy romance movies, F/M, Fluff, I really hope I actually finish this fic, Muffins!, You should atleast leave kudos so I have motivation to update, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsareterminal/pseuds/catsareterminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I decided to make longer. It's basically a Ten/Rose fluff about muffins. I apologize in advance for the months between updates. I'm honestly just lazy. ~~~HIATUS~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pancakes, French Toast, and Muffins, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was originally just going to right a drabble but I figured why not make this a chaptered fic? Anyway, let's hope I actually finish this one. I like it so far so I think I might actually be able to :P

“What are you doing?” Rose asked, peeking over the top of her book, watching the Doctor as he fiddled with something on the console. He had lost his jacket long ago as well as his converse; both were sitting by the door. His hair was messier than usual, a product of his inability to leave it be, even if only for a second. He passed worriedly back and forth in front of her before peering up at the screen in confusion. When he processed that she had spoken the Doctor jumped as if he had forgotten she was there before turning around to face her.

“Me? Oh, ummm, what was I doing? Oh! It seems the Tardis is stuck in a state of flux which is causing her to stay trapped in the time vortex. I have no idea what caused it, but I can’t seem to fix it so we might be here awhile. Hopefully not to long though, we have things to do, planets to see, people to save!” He stated. He hated when things like this happened because it made him wonder about what would happen if he never fixed the Tardis. He would be content to stay here the rest of his life nibbling on crackers as he re-read the books in his library, but what about Rose? He highly doubted she wanted to be stuck in a box, no matter how large on the inside, or her whole life with him.

“I promise I’ll fix it, I just have to do some rewiring, and I’ll check the scanners and I’ll do whatever it takes to get us out of here, even if that means not eating for days ad no shower breaks!” Just as he was about to continue his apologies she cut in.

“It’s fine, really Doctor. I trust you completely, and you’ve gotten us out of tighter jams than this one.” She proclaimed, smiling playfully. “If anything I’m a bit hungry so how about we grab something to eat and then watch a movie? I’m sure that if you leave it for a little while you’re mind will be able to focus on it better later. Oh, and please make sure to take shower breaks!” She dog eared her book placing it on the table next to her. She had been reading the Hobbit again. It was easily her favorite book, and she had read it more time than she could count. Looking upon it you would most likely be able to tell; the cover was fading, the spine loose and bent, and the pages had been dogged eared on multiple occasions. You could also see the dried water on the cover from when she had taken her bath earlier.

Crossing his arms, he tapped his chin thoughtfully. On the one hand he really did need to find out what was wrong before it got worse, but on the other Rose just asked him if he wanted to have a movie night. He could just imagine cuddling up with her on the couch, some random movie quickly thrown in in their haste he get under the blankets for warmth. Then she would slowly turn to him and smile before leaning up and-

He quickly pushed thought out of his head. He shouldn’t be thinking that, not only was he old enough to be her ancestor’s ancestors, but he was a very poor option for someone to love with his horrible past and no doubt horrible future. The thoughts from earlier may have disappeared temporarily but they did help him decide. Placing the sonic screwdriver on the console he smiled at the girl in front of him, taking in the sight of messy blonde hair thrown into a hurried pony tail, and her contagious smile.

“Dinner and a movie it is! First though, what do you want for dinner? I stocked up on the last stop to earth so we can have really anything. Your wish is my command.” He said bowing as low as he could before righting himself.

Rose gave him an odd look, chuckling softly. “Can you even cook? The most I’ve ever seen you make is cereal and hot chocolate.” A smile on her face, she continued. “I do have to admit that you make the best hot chocolate though. It was especially great when we visited that winter planet, it was the perfect touch.”

_Her thoughts drifted to that trip. There had been snow falling all around them and a distant hum that sounded soothing as a cup of tea, yet as happy as a child at the park. She had turned around to comment on it when she was presented with a steaming mug of hot cocoa._   
_“This should help keep you warm.” He said his own cup in hand. Grabbing the cup she blew on the cocoa softly before talking a sip. As the smooth, rich taste washed over her taste buds she immediately turned to the Doctor._   
_“This is delicious!” taking another sip; Rose inched closer to the Doctor. “You’re the best.” She said softly. He didn’t reply, instead he wrapped his arm around her, taking a sip of his own._

“Yes, I can cook, Rose Tyler, and of course I make the best hot chocolate! It’s the curse of the Time Lords you see.” He replied cheekily, the grin not once dropping from his face.

“Well then prove it, or until then I just have to believe you can’t cook!” and with that she turned, walking off to the living room. “I’ll pick out a movie while you cook. I’m not too terribly hungry so just something light will do. Maybe something sweet? I’m craving something extra sugary!” The Doctor smiled, hearing the one in Rose’s voice as it faded down the hall.

Something sweet…what can I make that’s sweet and can be eaten for supper? I can make pancakes, but we just had those this morning, and they had French toast two days ago. Maybe cookies? No, that was very supper-ish at all! Neither were brownies, despite the fact that he was craving them a little. Muffins? Muffins were light, sweet, and could be eaten as a meal. ‘Muffins are really great, aren’t they?’ He thought to himself, smirking. They have so many different flavors! Muffins it is! With that he skipped off to the kitchen to start on the muffins.


	2. My Blonde and her Flour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Life is just so hectic.

            Rose entered the living room happily, a bounce in her step. She was finally going to get to have a movie night with the Doctor. Granted it wasn’t under the best circumstances seeing as they were stuck in the time vortex for god knows how long, but you win some you lose some. With their hectic scheduele they never had time for little sit-ins like this so she planned on taking full advantage of this. She had tried hinting that she wanted a movie night for weeks now but he never seemed to get the hint, not that he got the hint about anything else. She remembered one time it had been her time of the month and she hadn’t thought to bring any supplies for that particular predicament. After spending an hour or so hinting at the subject she finally told him that she needed tampons. The look on his face had been priceless; his eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. She swore sometimes he forgot she was a women!

 

             Shaking her head rose moved to sit in front of the movie rack with her legs crossed. Scanning the titles she mentally catalogued possible movie choices and exiled others. Within minutes she had a small list of possible choices. Said list included such classics as Hercules, Alice in Wonderland, The wizard of Oz, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and Peter Pan. Rose had always had a soft spot for Disney movies which is why they now owned everyone ever made.(Yes, even ones from the 22nd century) When the Doctor finished with whatever he was making for them he could choose out of those five what movie they would watch. Standing up she arched her back cracking it, a small sigh of relief escaping her lips. Upon further thought the Doctor will probably be in there a while so I minus well entertain myself for now. With a sparkle in her eyes the young women hopped over to the laptop they had hooked up to the stereo. Looking through the music library Rose finally settled on Florence + the Machine. The steady rhythm of it had her dancing in no time, her hair flying around her as she sang along as loud as she could, the Tardis automatically turning the volume up for her as she got more and more into the song.

 

                                ~                                                             ~                                                             ~

 

                The Doctor raised his head from his current project, the faint sound of music and a heavy beat echoing into the kitchen. ‘Odd’ he thought to himself. He quickly decided to investigate. Patting some of the flour off that covered his whole body  he made his way to the living room. When he got there what he saw had a wide grin spread over his face, and his hearts fluttered happily. Rose had turned on the music as loud as it would go and was dancing throughout the room, her face a blur behind the curtain of hair that flew in front of her face wildly. Just audible over the piercing female voice was another stronger, huskier voice that harmonized with it perfectly despite being out of tune half the song. That was enough to have the doctor bent over on himself laughing so hard tears came to his eyes. The Tardis lowered the volume of the music and Rose’s laughter was able to be heard as well, her head thrown back and eyes screwed shut.

               

“Having fun?” he asked once the laughter had subsided, his cocky grin still in place as he leaned against the wall observing her.

               

“I was actually; I figured I would entertain myself while I waited for you to make food. Speaking of which where is it, and why the hell are you covered in flour?” she asked, giggling slightly despite herself. He looked ridiculous. His tie was discarded as well as his suit jacket, plus the first few buttons on his dress shirt were left undone, and hair was even crazier than normal if that was possible.

 

“You’re a complete mess.” She stated, walking up to him. Using the corner of her shirt sleeve she wiped the flour off of his face. “You should really try to watch what you’re doing,” She scolded “and what are you making that requires flour? Cookies?”

 

The Doctor could feel his face heat up slightly as she cleaned him up. “I’m making muffins actually. Muffins and hot chocolate actually. You said you weren’t that hungry so I didn’t want to make a full meal and I figured muffins are sweet and light, that coupled with the fact that you commented on my hot chocolate and I figured why not! “He raised his arms as he said that last bit, a childish smile blooming across his face. “That’s ok right? Also, what kind of muffins do you like? I was going to make blueberry for myself but I wasn’t sure what you liked.”

 

Rose cocked her head to the side, thinking. “Banana nut!” she exclaimed after a second. “Banana nut muffins and peppermint hot cocoa with extra marshmallows!” Her voice had risen to make her sound younger and not to mention a spot of flour had gotten on her cheek. Chuckling, the Doctor wiped it off. “Banana nut and peppermint it is! Oh, and extra marshmallows!” he added, seeing her about to remind him about that particular part.


	3. Broadway and Marshmallows are a must!

After the last comment the Doctor decided it was time to get serious about the muffins. He had only made them a couple times throughout his life. It was just baking after all, it’s not like he was galaxy jumping, or stopping an oncoming army, or other far more complicated things. Jogging back to the kitchen a soft humming emitted from his closed mouth. It didn’t stay that way for long, as he was quickly full out singing as he entered the kitchen.

“I don’t claim that I am psychic but one look at you and I kick away every scruple I learned as a pupil in school, my dear!” he sang loudly, dashing throughout the room as he combined ingredients in a large bowl. Within seconds he was covered in flour and baking soda, his fingertips stained purple as he crushed the blueberries and added them to a pot of sugar and water. As he let them soften he started chopping bananas and walnuts. He continued to sing merrily, mostly Broadway as that was his guilty pleasure. After spending a weekend (he thought anyway) in New York he was quickly enchanted by the beauty and novelty of it all. Since then he had gone back more times than he could count. Maybe he would take Rose some time.

 

~                                                                                             ~                                                                                ~

 

Rose, after noticing how sweaty she was, decided a shower was in order. Entering the bathroom the Tardis had designed, she grinned noticing that all her shampoo was restocked. The Doctor must have done that for her, because last time they were at the store Rose was too busy with the Hobbit merchandise. Slipping her shirt off over her head, she appraised at herself in the mirror. Her corn-silk hair was ratty from dancing around, her eyes bright and cheeks rosy. Her skin was pale with the occasional freckle. She smiled at herself, her reflection smiling back at her toothily. She sighed, pulling the lever that started the shower. There wasn’t a temperature knob, not that it needed one. Not once had the water been anything but just right. Stepping under the water a small noise of pleasure escaped her lips. After a few seconds with her eyes closed Rose began washing herself. If she could she probably would have stayed there forever. Well, maybe not forever, but you get the general idea. Fortunately, Rose had muffins and hot cocoa waiting for her along with a very enthusiastic Doctor.

With that thought the water was turned off and Rose was changed and walking towards the kitchen in no time. The Doctor must have heard her approaching because he popped his head out the door way.

“The muffins are now in the oven, the hot chocolate is just now done, and I’m sure you picked out a movie?” he asked moving back into the kitchen to lean against the counter, Rose standing in front of him. A grin spread across his face.

“Actually I narrowed it down to five. You can pick once you’re ready. Be warned, there’s a good amount of Disney for you to choose from.” His grin quickly caught her, causing her to have one of her own.

Just as he was about to continue the stove chimed, signaling that the muffins were done. Fluttering about he found the oven mitts and removed the muffins. The sweet smell of blueberries and banana’s wafted through the air, surrounding them. Rose took in a deep breath, closing her eyes slowly.

“They smell heavenly, Doctor. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were a baker in a past regeneration.” She suggested as she moved closer.

“Nope, simply a man with too much time on his hands.” He replied, throwing a smile her way. Emptying the fluffy sweets onto a plate he poured the hot chocolate into two mugs, making sure to give the blonde extra marshmallows.

“Here we are one hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, and three banana nut muffins for the lady!” He proclaimed with a wink. “And blueberry for the gentleman, not forgetting a mug for him as well.” He joked. With a swipe of his elbow the lights were turned off and they were on their way to the living room. “Allons-y!” he exclaimed to her cheerfully.


	4. PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Question(s)

One, does anyone still read this? and if so, should I actually update it? Cause I'm not getting alot of feedback, yanno? Honestly, as of now I'm not really feeling the fic and probably wont update. Just tell me your opinion!


End file.
